10 Ways To Wake Up Komui Lee
by Lenalee lee- x3-AllenWalker
Summary: One day Lavi was bored, so he made a list that will mess up allens life.*BLACK AURA* ...eheheheh.. enjoy...


(:_10 Ways To Wake Up Komui Lee_;)

(:Hello there, this is my first storyy soo please no flamers!;)  
(:I dont own -man because If I did Allen and Lenalee would be ..lets just say it wouldnt be for childeren;)  
aha jk... on with this story i randomly though it's a one-shot p.s. I'm sorry if its confusing. Its a little crazy .. I guess...  
-

One day, Lavi was bored , sooo he thought it might be funny if Allen was constantly being tortured by *Komui Lee* heeh that thought was enough to make him do Lavi went to his room and started thinking... then it hit him use Lenalee for Allens torture... hehe this is going to be fun. On the other hand Allen was eating and had no idea what was coming for him,*back to lavi*. Lavi had written 10 things on that sheet of paper that messed up Allen's life .. hehe this is going to be fun... *black aura* Lavi was silently snickering. Lavi met up with Allen and Lenalee Chatting in the hallway...this was sooooo perfect! The sheet of paper Lavi had in his pocket had these 10 things written on it. *eheheheeheheh* this is very niceeee..

1.) whisper in his ear "Lenalee is getting married".

2.) whisper in his ear "Lenalee and Allen are getting married".

3.) whisper in his ear "Lenalee is carrying Allen child".

4.) whisper in his ear "Lenalee is in labor".

5.) whisper in his ear "Lenalee is making out with Allen".

6.) whisper in his ear "Allen is licking Lenalee's ear and violating her".

7.) whisper in his ear "Allen is making Lenalee (unpure)".

8.) whisper in his ear "Allen and Lenalee are in the back seat of a car (alonee)".

9.) whisper in his ear "Lenalee is on a date with Allen".

10.) whisper in his ear "Allen is rubbing Lenalee's thigh".

So Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi went to Komui's office to be notified if they had any missions of cousre and so the Komui that we speak of is currently sleeping and this put Lavi's plan into action! *yes* he snickered! *black aura arising again fu...fu...fu...fu...fu...*. "I'll wake up Komui" he said, then rappidly walked over to the sleeping form of Komui and whispered #1. He woke up sobbing on Lenalee. LENALEEEEE! Komui yelled. Its sad that Lenalee had to go through that every .. single.. god .. damn .. day, but of course it will be different for the next 9 days left.. Lavi's scheme continued all the way through.

After those 9 days, Allen was in the infirmary... while Lenalee was having a death match with Komui. Lavi just snickered.. and walked away.  
Then a couple days later, Lenalee found a little sheet of paper that said "10 Ways To Wake Up Komui", the handwriting was also recognizable as Lavi's handwriting. then it hit Lenalee that Lavi was behind all of this ... now begins the hell of Lavi as he is about to get in somthing worse than a death-  
match. Lavi was surely going to be in the infirmary for atleast a good half year.

So there they were, all three of them in the infirmary.. Allen, Lavi, and Komui. They were all sleeping.. and Lenalee was standing by the door frame,  
in her red and black uniform and red innocence boots she couldn't help but smile upon Allen's sleeping form. Then from there looked at Lavi , and that sweeet smile turned in to a hypothermic glare, and it haunted Lavi in his dreams. Then she gazed upon Komui, the one who put Allen in the infirmary. She remembered what he said in all of the 10 days , She just got three tic marks when remembering...

(:Komui's reply's;) :Flashback:

1.) "LENALEEEEE! DON'T LEAVE YOUR BROTHERRRRRRR! *WAHHHHHH*".

2.) "DIEEE!" "YOU STUPID MOYASHII OCTOPUSS!"(KOMURIN XIII).

3.) "LENALEEE!" "DIEEE YOU WHITE HAIRED FAGGOT"!(KOMURIN LXXXVIIII).

4.) "LENALEEEEE!" "UNCLE KOMUII IS COMINIGGG !" *death-mode* "DIIIE OCTOPUS".

5.) "Allen *sigh* i never thought it had to come to this *shoots dart at allens neck* (*Allen passes out*) "TO THE DEATH ROOM" *drags Allen's limp body*.

6.) "Allen violating my le...lena..Lenalee!" " MOYASHIIIIIII!" (*pulls out weapons*) *..crazy look..* .

7.) *nosebleeds* *fuming* "WHAT DID YOU GIVE MY POOR LENALEEEEE!" "GAHHHHHH" *Allen running around the room in boxers".

8.) *nosebleeds* *fuming* LENALEEEEE! (looks at lenalee) LENAAAA!... (*passsed out*).

9.) "LENALEEEEE!" *breaks everything in town*.

10.) "YOU LITTLE PUNK I'LL KILL YOU !(KOMURIN M).  
:End of Flashback:

Lenalee: Gahhhh what ever ! I'll forgiive him.  
End...  
-

Well that's it uhm ... i dont know what the hell i wrote but whatever Read and Review  
*my Demonic Bunny will get you if you dont*  
*DEMONIC BUNNY TWINS*

()_() ()_()

(O.O)(O.O) *KILL KILLL KILLLLLL * ehheheheehhheeee...

c(")(")c(")(")

Okay well then bye bye...


End file.
